The special feature of the method is that no temperature measuring devices which detect the absolute cooking vessel temperature are used. The cooking vessel temperature is determined only indirectly by means of other properties of the cooking vessel, such as a temperature-dependent change in permeability for example. Only a relative change in temperature, but not an absolute temperature, can be detected in this case. The measuring method is known from US 2011/120989 A1.
US 2013/087553 A1 discloses being able to keep a frying temperature, which generally lies somewhat above 200° C., constant. In this case, a target temperature which is reached has to be confirmed as it were.